


Die Einfriedung

by sarcasticcherry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Berlin Wall, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Hurt, M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticcherry/pseuds/sarcasticcherry
Summary: Two secret lovers can find each other without getting stopped by any obstacles. But at what cost?
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 8





	Die Einfriedung

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I'm not a big eruri fan, but I got a prompt 'heartache' and thought that it would fit this ship (kay I like this ship, I just never wrote a ff)  
> 2\. My friend requested me to finish this fan fiction by these days, because it's her birthday  
> 3\. English is not my first language  
> 4\. I can't play Erwin's role  
> 5\. Some historical incorrect parts can be seen there, because I didn't have time to do too much of a research, so just enjoy it without criticizing historical part lol  
> 6\. I don't even write romance  
> Inspired by: Brian May - Too much love will kill you

“You're headed for disaster  
'Cause you never read the signs  
Too much love will kill you - every time” - Queen

1961.08.12  
Two men had raced the sun and met up in the park while the stars were still up in the sky that was painted in blue and violet, mixing with yellow and orange, coming from the rising sun rays. Their usual hiding spot would be under the willow - its branches were long and covered with leaves, making a look of a thick veil, where both men could hide from unwanted eyes.   
Erwin and Levi - two men from different surroundings but the same feelings for each other. In early 60s, showing homosexual love was untorelatable, but at least you couldn’t get into concentration camps for just being this way - they were all destroyed years ago.  
“I have some night shifts again.” a raven haired guy spoke up as he moved into their usual hiding spot. Erwin was already waiting for his lover, eyed him from head to toes and pecked his lips after the shorter guy sat down on the blanket.   
“Oh, again…” Erwin sighed softly, then wrapped one hand around Levi's shoulders while looking for a bag of sweets with another. “ It's alright… you'll mostly be tired tomorrow, so we can move our usual date in the evening. What do you think?”  
“Sure, I'll try to make it up.”  
Erwin smiled gently and handed his boyfriend sweets. He was a soldier, working for the government, making him rather rich, especially because he lived in the West side of Berlin. With enough money, he also managed to even buy falsed documents about himself claiming to be one of the communists.  
He would use his rank and money to spoil his boyfriend daily - one day he would bring a few buns filled with jam, other times he would bring a sack with Levi’s favorite black tea or a pack of caramel-flavoured sweets like now. It often made Levi feel guilty that he, a citizen of communistic East Germany, couldn’t treat Erwin with the same amount of delicious food or even jewelry, but Erwin didn’t mind it at all. He could meet up with raven almost daily before work, and that was the most important thing to him.   
“Don’t you want to just run into West already, Levi?” Erwin spoke, watching the shorter guy putting the candy on his tongue and closing his eyes, probably enjoying the flavour.  
“You know that I can’t leave…” Levi moved the candy under his tongue. “they let me avoid being arrested if I promised to stay in the East Berlin zone and the soldiers were watching me… West would kill me immediately, if I trespassed the border, they wouldn’t let me try to start a new life…”  
“Oh… it’s a bummer.” Erwin sighed sadly, but then carried a sweet smile on his face again. “In this case, I have some other good news that you might like.”  
“What is it?”   
“They declined the suggestion to legalize homosexual intercourse. But now they’re planning to work on this project again to legalize it.”  
“So..?”  
“Levi, we could be together and not look weird.” Erwin laughed, hugged his man with one arm and ruffled his hair with another. Levi, the deadliest man in East Berlin, looked so innocent now when it came love.   
“So what? I’m still being watched by those damn guards.” he frowned and lent into the touch. Both men were a secret forbidden couple for several years now and Levi would still never admit out loud that he loves affection and soft touches by the only living person next to him that he fully trusted.   
“Don’t worry. After they stop watching after you and this Cold War ends…” the blond soldier pulled the other closer to his side and stroked his cheek with his fingers. “After the West wins and they legalise the possibility for two men to live happily ever after… we’ll be the happiest couple in the whole of Berlin.”   
“I hope so…” Levi felt Erwin’s touch move closer to his lips, so he closed his mouth completely and pecked Erwin’s fingertips, making the other blush lightly. The blond man could stare at his boyfriend for hours, admiring his face, his classy appearance, his intriguing personality, his pale but warm skin, that he would love to melt his fingers on. His lips that would barely crack a smile but his bright eyes would always show pure love and affection.  
“You’ll see. If something will try to stop us from being together, I’ll still find a way for us to reunite. Trust me.”

𝒮𝑜𝓂𝑒 𝓅𝑒𝑜𝓅𝓁𝑒 𝓂𝒶𝓀𝑒 𝓂𝒾𝓈𝓉𝒶𝓀𝑒𝓈 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓁𝑒𝒶𝓇𝓃𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒻𝓇𝑜𝓂 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓂 𝒸𝒶𝓃 𝓁𝑒𝒶𝒹 𝓉𝑜 𝓈𝓊𝒸𝒸𝑒𝓈𝓈. 𝒪𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝓉𝒾𝓂𝑒𝓈 𝒾𝓉 𝒸𝒶𝓃 𝓁𝑒𝒶𝒹 𝓉𝑜 𝓃𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉𝓂𝒶𝓇𝑒𝓈 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒹𝑒𝒶𝓉𝒽.

1961.08.13  
Levi lived in a poor flat far from the city center and had a work here. He would need to take an hour or more to get into the secret place where both him and Erwin could have some forbidden time together. He managed to get some buns with sweetened curds, using coupons that he got for his work. He wanted to treat his boyfriend this time, not to be the only one who gets spoiled during every date.   
As the ravenette was heading towards their hideout in a trolley, he heard people talking about the wall. It was hard to understand what they even mean by talking about it - a wall? Many Eastern soldiers? Threatening with death? Snipers? What are they talking about?  
As Levi went towards the willow, he checked the surroundings if there were any spies around and then moved the branches to be able to see the hideout. He felt a throbbing heartache in his chest. Erwin’s never late… maybe he just spent more time in the grocery shop buying sweets? Or maybe mixed the time they had to meet up? The short male tried to think of any logical reason on why his man was late as he sat down on the grass, leaned into the willow with his back and stayed completely still, if not for minutes, then for hours.   
Something was off. Erwin would always come almost half an hour earlier than they planned the time of their date, but now there was no sign of him coming. Threatening to die… Eastern soldiers… the wall…   
“Erwin…” he whispered to himself and got out of a hideout, holding the bag with now cold buns and headed towards the city center. Many people were already gathering up here and still mentioning the wall multiple times. Something was very off. “I should’ve listened to the damn radio…”   
And indeed, there was a wall now made out of wired fence, separating both sides of Berlin. People were standing in front of the wall that was surrounding the East, mumbling to each other, stepping on their tiptoes as if they tried to see something over the wall. Levi climbed up on a random block where one woman was standing on as well and tried to get a better look from up there. There were many soldiers standing with dogs, looking at the citizens who were surrounding the border.   
“Hey, Levi…” the woman spoke up and once Levi took a glance at her, he realized that it’s Petra - a short-haired girl, his colleague, who seemed to be wearing her working clothes.   
“Hi, I didn’t realize that it’s you… what’s happening?”  
“ I heard on the radio that they’re building a wall, because many people are escaping this place.”   
“ Why don’t you try escaping while it’s not too late?” Levi mumbled silently as he watched the people from the West also standing around.   
“ I can’t just leave my dad alone there, you know, that he’s ill... and why don’t you go to the West? Isn’t there your girlfriend waiting for you to come?”  
Levi bit his cheek from inside and kept looking away from the young woman. He totally forgot that he lied to everyone about the real gender of his lover.   
“Well, I’m sure that the police from there wouldn’t greet me with open arms.” he remembered his biggest fear. “Petra… were there any deaths reported on people who tried to cross the border?”  
“No… not yet.”  
Good. there was still some hope left. But maybe it was the time to cross the border before it was too late?  
‘I want to find Him, but if I’ll be killed while crossing the wall, I won’t forgive my dead ass even in the afterlife.’

1961.08.29  
Levi started feeling unbearable guilt for two things: for not risking to cross the border and for having such a strong love, that was driving him crazy. During that time, the workers had already built a big wall from thick grey blocks. Not only have they done reluctantly with tears in his eyes, but the soldiers that started guarding the walls were the same - it also meant for them that they’re separated from their families for, god knows what time.  
The short male would sneak around daily at the darker areas, trying to avoid the light, coming from lamp posts, that were built every 30 meters. Luckily, there were still no watchtowers yet and the guards were currently more focused on securing the area between the walls, so Levi didn’t risk much by just sneaking near the wall, not knowing what to expect. It won’t summon Erwin, right? He would still check up on their willow, but after not seeing a single clue of Erwin being here, he would drag his feet back to the wall. Levi felt that his lover was nearby. He had no clue how but he did, it felt as if his lover, his soulmate will appear.   
As the ravenette touched the wall, he could smell a mixture of cigar, black coffee and caramel, that he could recognise from afar. He felt his heart rising and so loud as if it could jump out of his mouth. He wasn't sure if he should risk it. But Levi had already made major mistakes and he couldn’t just stay still without doing anything again. He swallowed and opened his mouth, his eyes turning at the top of the barrier as if he could see something there.  
“Erwin?..”  
There was a silence for a couple of moments until the footsteps were heard, moving towards the wall from the other side. ‘Shit. did I just fucked up?’ But Levi gasped when he heard a familiar voice in a quiet response “Go to your right and wait for me.”  
Without thinking further, Levi immediately rushed towards the direction he was ordered by a man from the other side and now he knew why - there was a hole in a wall, a bit bigger than his palm. He called his lover’s name again silently and leant near the hole. The footsteps came closer again and once Levi’s eyes met with Erwin’s blue ones, the East German held his breath and tried not to tear up.   
“ Hey.” the soldier whispered while smiling and, when Levi reached up with his hand through the entrance to the other side of a wall, Erwin took it, squeezed it and kissed it.   
“I was looking for you…” Levi watched Erwin’s actions. God, he wished to feel the blond man’s lips on his, instead of his hand. At least he knew that his lover was safe and healthy.   
“My apologies, I couldn’t come to see you. I had to deal with some things.”  
“I see… hold on. How did you get there? Isn’t this wall protected by the East only?” Levi tilted his head as the other man just chuckled. “Oi, don’t laugh.”  
“Oh.” the soldier chuckled again and tried to stop himself from that as he saw how it just confused his boyfriend even more. “Remember when I got false documents in case I needed to pretend to be one of the communists? We have one soldier captured for a month now and I’m using his personal information to disguise myself as him. Nile is sent to Bavaria for some time, so he can’t expose me.”  
“You’ll get caught sooner or later. Why did you decide to risk something like this in the first place?”   
“Because I want to meet you and see your beautiful eyes, of course. I promised to find a way to reunite us, so I did.”  
“So fucking bold of you.” Levi looked away, feeling shivers coming down his spine, not because of fear - his boyfriend’s romantic side always made him nervous blushing machine. “If you’ll keep being so cheesy, I’ll make me get through the wall to you.”  
“Don’t. I didn’t come to see you dying.” Erwin sighed softly, giving a sad smile before kissing Levi’s hand again and placing a little candy in his palm, just like he usually did.   
“Feulner, did you see something?” Another soldier’s voice was being heard, making Erwin let go off Levi’s hand and push it, so the other guards wouldn’t notice it.  
“I think I just saw a rabbit running, but maybe I’m just seeing things.” the blond replied loudly and then whispered “come at 10 and give a little sign before you approach the wall.”   
With that, the blond came back to the comrades and took the cigar out, hoping that Levi comes back home safely. 

1961.09.03  
“You came early this time, Levi.”   
“Our supervisor got drunk with others, so I slacked off.”  
Erwin giggled lightly, almost forgetting that his boyfriend was sometimes one hell of a troublemaker. After that, he did a usual routine when he would meet his boyfriend.  
Taking His hand.  
Stroking it with his thumb.   
Leaning down to peck it.  
Get a reboke about the stench of cigars.  
Peck His hand once again and put a candy in His palm to calm Him down.   
“It feels like being a little bird in a cage.” Levi exclaimed and kept holding the other’s hand - it was the only contact they could have for several minutes a day and it was starting to drive both men crazy - they were so close, yet so far.   
“I know, love, but I can’t help more, we must just wait.”  
“Did you just call me..?”   
“Yeah, why not?”  
“Damn you, cheesy man.” Levi squeezed Erwin’s fingers in his tight grip, making the taller man whine lightly before chuckling. “Anyways, some students are preparing to dig a secret tunnel, starting from the cemetery.”  
“Hm. They must be careful.” Erwin placed his other hand on Levi’s and glanced around to see if other guards were here, but they were more focused on some other parts of the wall, where more people were trying to trespass the barrier. “They are planning to put the mines under the wall. Don’t join those students, I don’t want you to risk your life.”  
“Then what are you expecting me to do? Continue living in a cage?”  
“Just wait. Just wait for a bit, Levi.”

1961.09.08  
A usual routine for Levi - work, meet his boyfriend, get his hand taken and kissed, complain about a smell of cigars and about how much he misses the man on the other side of a barrier, get a candy being put in his hand and have a bigger urge to reach Erwin even more. That smell of nicotine used to annoy the short male, but now it was the only way to sense his lover and bear with a feeling of loneliness.  
“That tunnel was found by the government.” Levi exclaimed after leaning into the wall with his chest to not be exposed by the lamps. “And those students got arrested.”  
“See? I told you not to join them.”  
“I know. But there were some people that managed to escape without being caught.”  
“Levi, don’t you even dare…”   
“If I don’t, it’ll be too late. I should do it before they finish building the watchtowers. Adding to that, I miss you too much, goddamnit.”

1961.09.10  
“Hello.”   
“Hey, love.”  
Erwin was prepared to take his lover’s hand and kiss it, but he got surprised once he noticed Levi holding a little daisy in his hand and giving it to Erwin.   
“I can’t deal with it anymore.” Levi growled and moved his hand away before the other could take it.   
“Levi…” the soldier sighed and leant forward to look through the wall.   
But the raven wasn’t here. Erwin paled and heard Levi’s footsteps taking to the right of the wall, so Erwin followed quickly.  
“Levi, what are you doing?” he asked in a loud whisper, trying not to shout.   
“I won’t stay like a scared bird behind this damn wall, just watch me.”  
‘No, he can’t even dare to do it.’ Erwin thought and kept following the footsteps that he heard from the other side of a wall. What was his, usually very careful, boyfriend even thinking?!  
Levi moved through the dark areas, avoiding lightened ones. One step by another, he reached the part of a wall that was closer to one of the parks, threw his thick jacket on the wires on the top of the barrier and started climbing, putting his feet on the bricks that were protruded.   
“Don’t.” Erwin hissed and the only thing he could do was to watch, hoping that Levi stops what he’s doing. Was he that blinded by being caged and being in love?  
But in all Erwin’s fear, he saw his lover’s head peeking out. Once their eyes met, Levi just tried to move quicker and drag his body to the top of the wall, avoiding the wire and a little spot that the brightness of the lamp couldn’t reach. One of the two walls being successfully overcome. Now it was important to jump safely and... 

Bang. 

Erwin’s eyes widened as he saw Levi’s side being torned by a bullet, his body falling down on the wires, that couldn’t handle the pain in his lungs. The wires just started digging into his thin skin, making the man groan in pain.

Bang bang. 

More shots had crossed the sky, blowing Levi’s brains, making his limb body swing on the barrier, painting it in dark red color. 

Erwin stared at the body and felt like he was about to puke. It was all a dream…it was all a damn nightmare!  
“Levi…” he whispered and fell on his knees, still looking up and shaking. If it wasn’t a dream, he waited for the guy on the wall to move. He didn’t risk being the guard of a soldier to see this!

But the corpse didn’t move. The blond man watched his lover’s blood dripping down on his hands and knees. His vision got blurry, it started ringing in his ears. All the other sounds sound like a faint echo to him, but he could recognise a few words, coming from a soldier from nearby:

“Beautiful shot, Nile.”


End file.
